Complex software applications and services are frequently made available to users over computer networks, such as the Internet. For example, software applications used to prepare and file income tax returns are frequently offered as an online service. In addition to generating tax return documents, these online services typically guide a user through a collection of complex interactive workflows in order to prepare a complete, valid income tax return. Other online services allow users to access software applications used to prepare a variety of other legal and formal documents. For example, online services are available which direct a user through a guided interaction to generate estate planning documents, corporate entity documents, legal filings, etc. Still other complex software applications accessed as an online service include financial service applications, which allow users to complete mortgage applications or apply for home, life, or automobile insurance.
In addition to these primarily transactional online services, a variety of complex software tools offer users access to both online services and local client applications, e.g., financial accounting software, video editing or media composition software, software development tools, etc. Such applications may allow users to access application features and user data stored online, regardless of whether the application is installed locally by an end user or accessed as an online service. Once customer data is stored by a service provider, end users can access their data using a variety of clients, including a web browser used to access a software application as a series of web pages, dedicated “thin” client applications, and so-called “apps” accessed using a mobile telephone or computing tablet.
Generally, software developers perform regression testing before releasing a new version of a software application. The purpose of regression testing is to ensure that changes to software has not adversely affected existing functionality of the software. Such changes, for example, can include software enhancements, patches, configuration changes, etc. Common methods of regression testing include rerunning previously completed tests and checking whether program behavior has changed and whether previously fixed faults have reemerged. For popular applications and services, regression testing plays an integral part of the software development process.